Stay Gone
by HowardSqueakers
Summary: Jenny's thoughts on Gibbs's "retirement." "Why can't you just stay gone?"
1. Chapter 1

"Stay Gone"

I had finally gotten used to him being gone, Cynthia had noticed. She said she now felt comfortable enough to approach me since I actually ventured out of my office during the day to check on the team's progress on a case, rather than just for necessity.

_I've found peace of mind, I'm feeling good again  
I'm on the other side, back among the living  
Ain't a cloud in the sky  
All my tears have been cried  
_

I spent the first month crying silently behind closed doors. I never showed what was going on with my broken heart to the rest of Gibbs's team, Abby or Ducky. The last two had seen right through me the first time I had to talk to them about a case and they knew immediately that something was wrong. _Damn Abby's ability to read people and Ducky's psych training. _

_And I can finally say  
__[Chorus:]__  
Baby baby stay  
Stay right where you are  
I like it this way  
It's good for my heart  
I haven't felt like this  
In God knows how long  
I know everything's gonna be okay  
If you just stay gone  
_

I wished he would just stay in Mexico. We were both better off that way, apparently.

_I still love you and I will forever  
We can't hide the truth  
We know each other better  
When we try to make it work  
We both end up hurt  
It ain't supposed to be that way  
_

I still loved him – not that I would ever get the chance, or the courage, to tell him that. I always would. But the reasonable part of my brain would constantly have to remind the lovesick, broken hearted part that Paris was nearly fifteen years ago. We were stupid to think that we could work side-by-side as director and team leader like this.

After you fall in love with your old partner – even if they don't reciprocate – you can't exactly become their boss and expect it to go smoothly. It becomes a little awkward, especially when your feelings grow.

_Baby baby stay  
Stay right where you are  
I like it this way  
It's good for my heart  
I haven't felt like this  
In God knows how long  
I know everything's gonna be okay  
If you just stay gone  
_

I wished he'd just stay gone but, in usual Jethro fashion, he came bursting through my office door and demanded to be temporarily reinstated.

_Thank God I filed his unused leave time instead of his retirement forms. _

Even though I wished that he would just stay away, I'm really glad he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jethro, what are you doing here?"

I heard a small, frustrated growl come from deep in his throat.

"Didn't I just tell you?" he said, slightly angry. "Tobias called me about Petty Officer Derrick Paulson coming and touching Emily. I grabbed a flight here and here I am."

"But, Agent Fornell hasn't called us. Paulson was handed by us why wouldn't he – " Cynthia's voice came through the phone, interrupting me.

"Director, Agent Fornell's here and says he needs to speak to you and…uh…Mr. Gibbs."

Jethro smiled and gave a chuckle. I tried to glare but probably failed horribly. I was trying to control the happiness I felt about him being back.

Agent Fornell walked in and looked at his old friend strangely. "What are you doing here, Gibbs?"

"You called me, Tobias. I got a flight. What's so strange about that?"

"I called you a half hour ago. It's a three and a half hour flight. How'd you know I was going to need your help?"

This is one of the rare times I ever saw Jethro look embarrassed.

He shrugged. "I had another reason to come back. So what? Your call just made it an actual reason."

He shifted his weight between his feet before he cleared his throat and headed for the door.

"I gotta go see Abby before she commits murder trying to find me."

JG&JS JG&JS JG&JS JG&JS JG&JS JG&JS JG&JS JG&JS

After Jethro left, Fornell and I discussed a little bit more about the case before we took it down to Tony, Ziva, and McGee. Right as we were about to leave my office though he changed the tone of the conversation.

"I think I know what his 'other reason' was. He came to see the woman he loves and tell her he does before she forgets him."

"Is that so?"

He shrugged but nodded. "I just hope she loves him back because he's spent these last few years thinking she doesn't."

We stopped on the landing, right above the bullpen.

_He's gonna tell me Gibbs came back for Abby. I know it._

"What'd you think, Jen? Do you think she loves him back?"

"Well, of course, Tobias. Abby has been going crazy without Gibbs for these last few months. It's obvious she loves him."

"I don't think he was talking about me loving Abby, Jen," I heard him say as he walked up the stairs toward me.

_Okay. Now I'm confused. _

"Then who was he talking about? You and Ziva?"

I would've noticed our FBI agent leave us to go talk to Gibbs's team if I hadn't been distracted by the quiet laugh coming from the man I love. I guess – thinking back on it now – that he was trying to give us more privacy.

"Well," Jethro smiled, "I'm pretty sure he was talking about me loving you, _Director. _But he's not so sure about you loving me back. Do you?"

I stared into his eyes and saw the love I felt for him staring back at me. And so, even though we were on the stairs – mere feet from his team and in view of almost everyone on that floor – I kissed him. When we pulled away, I saw him smile. An actual smile.

"So," he chuckled, "I guess I can take that as a yes?"

"Ya think, Gibbs?"

That was all I could say before he pulled me close and kissed me again.

It didn't last long though because everyone's favorite Special Agent Tony DiNozzo looked up and saw us.

"Hey, Gibbs! What gives? You and the Director can break rule twelve but I can't?"

My old partner laughed before answering.

"It's my rule, DiNozzo. And, besides, I think you should talk to the girl before you decide you want to break the rule."

Before Tony knew what was happening, he was being dragged into Gibbs's "office" by a very embarrassed Ziva. I smiled because I had a feeling that Ziva would gladly agree to the infamous rule breaking after she was done giving DiNozzo a piece of her mind.

"So," Jethro said, turning back to me, "where were we?"

"I believe here," I said before my lips found his again.

The rest of the room began cheering but, I only found out about that after. Silly me. I wasn't paying attention.


End file.
